Ganondorf
Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ 'Ganondorofu'?, ), conhecido como o Grande Rei do Mal ou o Lorde das Trevas, é o antagonista principal da maioria dos jogos da série Legend of Zelda. História Ganondorf nasceu como um membro dos Gerudos; como o único membro masculino a nascer em cem anos, Ganondorf é transformado em Rei dos Gerudos ou no Guardião do Deserto, dependendo do jogo. Dotado de uma poderosa magia, Ganondorf muitas vezes procura a onipotente Triforce para realizar seu desejo de conquistar o mundo inteiro. Ele frequentemente empunha a Triforce do Poder, e tenta golpes contra o Família Real de Hyrule para tomar o Trono Hyruleano pela força. No manual em Inglês do jogo The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, seu nome completo é afirmado como sendo Ganondorf Dragmire, e seu apelido antes de sua incursão até o Reino Sagrado é afirmado como tendo sido Mandrag Ganon, que significa "Ganon dos Ladrões Encantados". A Triforce do Poder que Ganondorf muitas vezes possui concede a ele semi-imortalidade; as únicas armas que podem realmente derrotá-lo são a própria Triforce, a Espada Mestra, as Flechas de Prata, a Espada Quádrupla e as Flechas de Luz. Além de conceder a ele poder, a Triforce do Poder permite que Ganondorf possa se transformar em sua forma animal mais poderosa, Ganon, semelhante a um porco ou um suíno. Durante os eventos do final de''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'', a linha do tempo série The Legend of Zelda é divida em três linhas do tempo separadas. Assim, o Ganondorf Ocarina of Time possui três encarnações futuras diferentes, cada uma, eventualmente, encontrando seu fim nas mãos de diferentes links, deixando futuros incertos para cada Ganondorf. Além do personagem de Ocarina of Time e suas três versões futuras paralelas, Ganondorf ou sua forma monstruosa Ganon aparecem várias vezes ao longo da série. Não está confirmado se qualquer uma dessas encarnações estão conectadas ao ser anterior, e o Ganondorf em The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures recebe uma história de fundo diferente, dando a ideia de que pode haver múltiplos Ganondorfs, assim como muitos outros personagens da série Legend of Zelda que têm múltiplas encarnações. Isso foi mais tarde confirmado no Hyrule Historia Atributos Aparência Física A aparência de Ganondorf varia ao longo de suas aparições em Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker e Twilight Princess, embora, no geral, ele seja retratado com cabelos vermelhos flamejantes, olhos dourados, com um broche na cabeça, e uma pele de coloração escura que às vezes parece ser verde. Em Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf é mostrado como sendo extremamente musculoso, com ombreiras, manoplas e armaduras nos joelhos negras com espinhos e joias douradas, bem como uma armadura exterior marrom com desenhos complexos pela maior parte de seu corpo, assim como panos brancos do deserto nos braços, pernas e peito, com linhas azuis e vermelhas sobre eles. Seu rosto também tem um nariz comprido parecido com um bico, com as sobrancelhas sendo diretamente ligadas ao seu cabelo. Ele é mostrado como tendo íris amarelas como os outros Gerudos, só que ele também tem pupilas vermelhas. Ele também é retratado em algumas cenas com uma capa, embora no jogo isso seja mostrado como uma mini capa curta nas suas costas. A arte do personagem também o retrata com um punhal, embora ele nunca realmente o use no jogo. Mesmo antes de ganhar a Triforce do Poder e tornar-se Ganon, Ganondorf já era significativamente grande, tendo cerca de 2.30 m de acordo com o Hyrule Historia. Depois de sete anos se passarem, sua forma humana teve algumas pequenas diferenças, principalmente seu cabelo vermelho que estava mais longo, chegando até os ombros, sua pele verde estando mais aparente, e seus olhos tendo tornado-se significativamente mais demoníacos por ter suas escleras transformadas na cor amarela brilhante e sua íris vermelhas. Além disso, ele também usa uma capa vermelha com linhas de ouro, bem como borlas de ouro na parte inferior durante sua batalha com Link, além de estar usando brincos. Em Wind Waker, Ganondorf é mostrado como tendo uma barba vermelha, e as sobrancelhas vermelhas são separados de seu cabelo. Seu nariz também é significativamente menor, embora ainda um pouco parecido com um bico, similar ao dos Ritos. Além disso, ele também usa uma capa preta no estilo de um quimono com linhas laranjas próximas aos braços no formato similar de asas e garras, bem como um padrão na parte de trás mostrando o que se parecia com um pássaro. Ele também usa uma camisa exterior vermelha na frente com um cinto similar a seus panos em Ocarina of Time, com um símbolo que é dividido com vermelho à direita e azul à esquerda. Ele também usava sapatos amarelos e carregava com ele duas espadas longas com um punho dourado e uma fita na parte debaixo do cabo. Sua aparência em Twilight Princess é uma mistura entre as suas aparências em Ocarina of Time e Wind Waker. Ele usa uma armadura semelhante à sua em Ocarina of Time, mas seu rosto é semelhante em aparência com o de Wind Waker, embora tendo um nariz mais plano. Seu design possui calças verde escuras largas com forro vermelho e preto, bem como uma armadura cinza escura brilhante e botas com bordas brancas. Além disso, a parte superior de seu corpo está coberta com uma armadura cinza escura com forro branco, um pano no pescoço semelhante aos de Ocarina of Time, joias de ouro na gola, ombros e manoplas (as quais agora abrangem os braços ao invés de apenas a parte de trás de suas mãos), além de alguns rubis, bem como tendo posse luvas sem dedos. Seu broche na cabeça agora é estilizado com linhas alcançando a parte de trás de sua cabeça, semelhante a uma coroa, e seu cabelo também é colocado em cachos para trás, com a parte traseira de sua cabeça contendo um gorro azul escuro com revestimentos amarelos. Por causa da execução fracassada contra ele, ele também possui uma ferida branca brilhante em seu abdômen. Pouco antes de ser selado no Reino do Crepúsculo, logo após a sua execução fracassada, os olhos de Ganondorf brilharam na cor amarela, com ele demonstrando presas visíveis em sua mandíbula inferior. Personalidade Ganondorf é normalmente retratado como a encarnação do puro mal, da ganância e do poder. Ele é cruel, frio e calculista. Ele também possui um ego muito alto, acreditando que só ele é digno de governar o reino e mostrando um sentido arrogante de direito. Um dos traços mais marcantes de Ganondorf é seu desejo insaciável de poder. Muitas de suas ações são movidas por sua fome sem fim de aumentar o seu domínio sobre o mundo. Em Ocarina of Time, mesmo depois de ter assumido o controle de Hyrule e possuir a Triforce do Poder, Ganondorf ainda estava insatisfeito e continuava a procurar pelas outras partes da Triforce. Também foi mostrado que Ganon não possui uma quantidade equilibrada de coragem, sabedoria e poder, como evidenciado quando a Triforce se dividiu em três pedaços quando ele tentou controlá-la. Ganondorf também é um habilidoso estrategista, já que foi sugerido que ele manipulou Link e Zelda para abrirem a Porta do Tempo para ele, e ele também deliberadamente permite que Link purifique os templos que ele capturou, sabendo que isso iria chamar a atenção de Zelda, fazendo ela sair de seu esconderijo. Apesar de suas qualidades negativas, foi sugerido que o Ganondorf originalmente visto em Ocarina of Time''procurou conquistar Hyrule para tornar a vida melhor para o seu povo, os Gerudos, já que eles viviam uma vida cheia de sofrimento por viverem no deserto. No entanto, em ''Ocarina of Time, quando ele consegue conquistar o reino de Hyrule, ele nunca tenta ajudá-los, o que sugere que seu desejo de conquistar Hyrule nasceu da inveja, em vez de um desejo de ajudar os Gerudos - mas a Princesa Zelda sugere que a razão pela qual ele foi derrotado foi devido à sua incapacidade de controlar adequadamente a Triforce do Poder, o que sugere que ele pode ter sido corrompido por sua influência. Curiosamente, ele parece seguir um código de honra; em Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf acha graça e quase fica impressionado quando um impotente jovem Link saca sua arma contra ele. Nocauteando Link sem esforço, Ganondorf deixa o menino viver, apesar de sua rebeldia, respeitando a sua coragem. Quando ele derruba o Link, ele espera Link se levantar antes de continuar a luta. Além disso, quando ele percebe que Zelda continua o atacando com as Flechas de Luz enquanto ele luta com Link em The Wind Waker, ele rapidamente se aproxima de Zelda, e quando ele poderia facilmente acabar com ela, em vez disso ele deixa sua espada de lado e a golpeia com a mão. Ele também afirma em certo ponto que ele não vai ,atar Link, e apenas pretende reivindicar a Triforce da Coragem dele. Como a de Link, a personalidade de Ganondorf passa por mudanças sutis ao longo dos jogos. Em Ocarina of Time ele é rabugento e sarcástico, chamando Link de "criança", mesmo quando ele se torna um adulto, chamando as armas de Link de "brinquedos", dizendo a ele, "eu gosto de você, garoto" antes de atacá-lo com magia, mas é acaba ficando sério quando necessário. Em The Wind Waker, ele parece ter amadurecido muito mais com a idade. Ele é retratado como um vilão trágico, sendo bem mais solene e menos propenso a piadas. Em Twilight Princess ele é semelhante a sua personalidade e sua representação em The Wind Waker, mas parece ser mais emocionalmente estável, embora seu ódio o leve a uma insanidade quase extrema, e ele parece ter um pouca da sua arrogância habitual de Ocarina of Time. Os Sábios também mencionam que Ganondorf, devido a ter sido cegado por sua raiva e seu próprio poder, acabou por ser apanhado, subjugado, e imediatamente executado, o que implica que ele foi extremamente imprudente em suas ações e planejamento. Também é sugerido que Ganondorf é emocionalmente instável no final de The Wind Waker, já que ele ri histericamente quando Hyrule está prestes a ser inundada, e sabendo que os seus planos que levaram séculos de tentativa e erro haviam finalmente chegado a um final dramático, ele mostra um lado mais trágico que parece contrastar com sua atitude em Ocarina of Time e Twilight Princess, tornando Wind Waker o primeiro jogo a realmente se aprofundar na personalidade de Ganondorf, a qual mudou significativamente na sua velhice. Poderes e Habilidades Ganondorf é um dos personagens mais poderosos da série, principalmente devido à sua posse frequente da Triforce do Poder. Mesmo sem ela, seus poderes mágicos ainda são extremamente poderosos. Em Ocarina of Time ele possuía algumas habilidades mágicas antes de obter a Triforce, demonstradas quando ele acerta Link com magia negra e infesta a Grande Árvore Deku, a Caverna dos Dodongos e o Lorde Jabu- Jabu com monstros, bem como fechando a Caverna dos Dodongos com uma rocha. Depois de adquirir a Triforce do Poder, ele também foi capaz de criar inúmeros monstros, quebrar o selo do Poço de Kakariko liberando oBongo Bongo, ressuscitar o temido dragão Volvagia, congelar vários Zoras em Gelo Vermelho, voar,aprisionar e enviar para longe a Princesa Zelda, abrir um portal para outra dimensão, e conquistar Hyrule. Ele também tem o poder de se transformar em um demônio javali conhecido como Ganon, bem como criar uma cópia de si mesmo chamado Ganon Fantasma. Além disso, ele tem força o suficiente para fazer uma porção inteira de chão de sua sala do trono desmoronar com um único soco, não devendo estar ligado à sala abaixo. Também é sugerido que ele ganhou a imortalidade ao possuir Triforce do Poder. Ele também era habilidoso em tocar órgão, como evidenciado por sua forma de tocar uma canção nele para atrair o Link até o topo de seu castelo. Em The Wind Waker, Ganondorf mostrou ser poderoso o suficiente para aguentar um ataque de Valoo e sobreviver após seu poder máximo ter retornado para ele. Além disso, mesmo sem o seu poder máximo o ajudando quando ele foi selado dentro da Espada Mestra, ele ainda demonstrou ser capaz de gerar uma Noite Infinita e uma barreira em torno do Castelo de Hyrule. Em Twilight Princess, o poder de Ganondorf é aumentado quando ele tira forças do ódio do povo Twili, os quais foram banidos. Também fica subentendido que ele empunha a Triforce do Poder, e pode ter ganho algumas habilidades por causa de sua conexão com Zant. Os poderes que ele exibe nunca são definitivamente atribuídos a qualquer uma dessas fontes, embora ele ganhe muitas habilidades que têm o mesmo efeito visual visto quando outros seres usam os poderes baseados no Crepúsculo. Estes incluem o uso de Portais do Crepúsculo, transformar-se em Crepúsculo, a fim de possuir outra pessoa, e existir como uma entidade de fogo na forma de seu próprio rosto. Ele também é capaz de sobreviver a um ataque deMidna enquanto ela estava usando a Sombra Fundida, e até mesmo destrói parte do poderosos artefato. Ele também é capaz de gerar uma barreira poderosa o suficiente para fazer as Sombras Fundidas a se dissiparem completamente (especialmente evidente após Link deixar o Castelo de Hyrule e uma barreira piramidal ser erguida), e também foi capaz de transfigurar várias entidades, sendo especialmente evidente por ter transformado Midna em uma criatura similar a um diabrete através de Zant. Além disso, ele também pode conferir imortalidade para outras entidades, bem como renascimento garantido da morte, desde que ele próprio não pereça antes, como evidenciado com Zant. Ele pode criar Cavaleiros Fantasmas, como evidenciado durante sua luta com Link. Ele também foi capaz de destruir um dos Sábios Antigos, os quais ficaram subentendidos como sendo espíritos desencarnados, com suas próprias mãos, pouco depois de sobreviver a sua execução e quebrar as correntes o prendendo. Ele também demonstrou ter quebrado as correntes com o mínimo de esforço, como evidenciado por suas primeiras ações logo depois de sobreviver a sua execução. Sua força parece rivalizar com a de Link, como mostrado na batalha de espadas deles, onde eles opuseram suas forças em um bloqueio de espada. Ganondorf pode sobreviver a ataques que matariam um outros seres, como sua 'execução' nas mãos dos Sábios antes dos acontecimentos de Twilight Princess, e sua derrota no final de alguns jogos nos quais ele não é realmente morto. Os limites exatos de seus poderes são desconhecidos. Ele também é muito habilidoso com espadas, como mostrado em The Wind Waker e Twilight Princess. Tanto Ocarina of Time como Twilight Princess sugerem fortemente que ele sobreviveu a esses ataques letais graças a Triforce do Poder. Curiosidades * Em Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf possui orelhas arredondadas, enquanto em Twilight Princess e The Wind Waker elas são pontudas. * De acordo com o Hyrule Historia, Ganondorf tem 2.30 m de altura em Ocarina of Time. Seu modelo de escala de 1/4 da First 4 Figures, a qual usou dados do jogo para recriar fielmente sua aparência em''Twilight Princess'', possui 58 cm, o que indica que ele possui 2.30 m em Twilight Princess também. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Vilões